


Ассимиляция

by iscalox



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/M, Female Q, M/M, Mirror Universe, Q Continuum, Science Fiction, The Borg
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 01:21:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8125054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iscalox/pseuds/iscalox
Summary: In one of the alternative universes, the Borg offers Quinn something he cannot refuse. As a result the q-continuum gets assimilated by the Borg. The only person who can remedy the situation, is Jean-Luc Picard, of course. And Q.In progress. in Russian.В одном из многочисленных миров мультивселенной борг делает предложение Куинну, от которого тот решает не отказываться. В результате кью-континуум оказывается поглощен боргом, который начинает ассимилировать миры. И кто может его остановить? Конечно, Жан-Люк - ну и еще Кью. Фик в процессе и, поскольку я сейчас сильно занята, дописываться будет медленно.





	1. Chapter 1

Очень далеко от Земли, в Дельта-квадранте, корабль борга — обычный, ничем не примечательный куб — достиг небольшой звезды и, выйдя на ее орбиту, выключил двигатели. Целью куба были не сама звезда или три кружащие вокруг нее планеты, а большая комета, летящая в их сторону. 

Комета была странной. Она двигалась по изломанной траектории, постоянно меняя курс, вихляя и трясясь, а иногда делая круги на месте, как потерявший ориентацию пьяница на темной улице. Очевидно было, что ни один внешний объект не мог заставить комету двигаться так хаотично. А значит, внутри кометы находилось нечто, заставляющее ее дергаться и совершать бессмысленные рывки. 

Когда комета сравнялась с кубом, тот просканировал ее, включил двигатели и медленно двинулся следом. Какое-то время ничего не происходило — куб и комета двигались параллельным курсом, медленно удаляясь от третьей планеты и приближаясь ко второй. Затем куб нацелил на комету орудия и дал залп. Та разлетелась на куски. Несколько обломков, кружась, отлетело в сторону куба и задело бы его, если бы не защитное поле. Корабль снова просканировал пространство вокруг себя и направился в сторону большего осколка, чтобы захватить его тяговым лучом. Затем из куба на поверхность обломка телепортировался одинокий дрон.

Очутившись на безжизненных серых камнях дрон — невысокий лысый мужчина с серой кожей, покрытой нездорового вида пятнами, - огляделся и целеустремленно направился к неподвижной фигуре на возвышении. Если бы дрон не был оснащен приборами наблюдения, а использовал для ориентации только свой единственный глаз, то принял бы фигуру за человека: полного блондина лет пятидесяти в простой одежде из серой ткани. Мужчина сидел на камне, обхватив одно колено руками и упершись в него подбородком. Вид у него был задумчивый. Однако вместо второго глаза у дрона был вживлен высокотехнологичный визор, так что он с легкостью определил, что человеческая форма — лишь видимость. Правда, кроме этого дрон ничего выяснить так и не смог — мужчина упрямо не поддавался классификации, и даже узнать, к какой форме жизни он относится, не получалось. Дрона это не остановило. Он подошел к мужчине и произнес:  
— Я — Локутус. 

— Это я вижу. Забавно, что прислали тебя. Ты адаптирован для ассимиляции людей, так почему вы решили, что и для кью ты сгодишься?

— Борг не имеет представителя для общения с кью-континуумом. Люди знакомы континууму и не вызывают у него излишне негативной реакции, особенно этот конкретный человек.

— Этот конкретный человек знаком конкретному Кью. Но я то другой Кью, а не тот! Если уж вы решили использовать Пикарда в своих переговорах с континуумом, вам нужно было идти к Кью, а не ко мне. Все мы в континууме связаны между собой, но не настолько, чтобы испытывать симпатию к одним и тем же личностям. Тем более, что я провел последние триста лет в изоляции и давно отстал от жизни.

— Это неважно. Я здесь, потому что ты хочешь быть ассимилирован.

— Вообще-то нет. Почему это вдруг? 

— Ты желаешь смерти. Кью-континуум никогда не даст тебе свободы умереть. Став частью борга, ты потеряешь собственную личность, растворившись в коллективе. Это адекватная альтернатива. Ты не умрешь физически, но перестанешь быть собой.

— Смерть личности через слияние? Хм, пожалуй, что-то в этом есть. Но мне надо подумать. Это важное решение.

Стоило мужчине договорить, как у него за спиной вспыхнул яркий белый свет. 

— А, вот и ты, Кью, — вздохнул мужчина.

— А ты что, ждал, что континуум позволит тебе стать боргом? Да ты и правда сошел с ума, Кью! — На месте вспышки материализовался высокий брюнет в форме капитана Звездного флота. Локутус просканировал и его, но это тоже не дало результатов — в базе данных таких существ не было. Встроенная панель, на которой дрон видел результаты анализа, несколько раз мигнула и наконец выдала череду предположений:  
— галлюцинация;  
— оптический обман;  
— существо, природу которого технология борга уловить не в состоянии, например, кью.

— Последнее ближе к правде, — сказал Кью Локутусу, будто тоже мог читать показания панели, после чего сделал паузу и внимательно осмотрел дрона. Выражение лица у Кью стало почти печальным. — И… не хочу тебя расстроить, mon capitaine, но ты отвратительно выглядишь! Черный — не твой цвет, да и с кожей у тебя проблемы. Не пользуешься кремом? — Затем он снова перевел взгляд на второго кью. — Ладно, пошли, континуум хочет тебя видеть. Надо решить, что с тобой делать дальше.

Тот поднялся на ноги, будто собираясь последовать за Кью, но вместо этого вдруг исчез в слепящей вспышке.

— Быть боргом хотя бы не скучно! — раздался в пустоте его голос. — К тому же, это уж точно растормошит континуум!

— Да ты издеваешься! Ты вообще понимаешь, что сделал? — воскликнул Кью и, щелкнув пальцами, тоже испарился.


	2. Chapter 2

Во вселенной, где жизнь была едина, не существовало ни конфликтов, ни противоречий, ни огорчений. Единство было всем и включало в себя все, что обладало сознанием — животных, людей, кремниевые формы жизни, разумные голограммы, газообразных и энергетических существ самой разной природы. Список был бесконечен. На одной из планет, где присутствовало Единство, олени спокойно паслись рядом с волками, орлы не обращали внимания на зайцев, а змея и мышь вместе грелись на солнце. 

Рядом со змеей и мышью сидела еще одна часть Единства — человекоподобная, напоминающая мужчину лет сорока — и наблюдала за тем, как наниты взлетают над головами животных, подзаряжаются от солнца и снова опускаются вниз, сливаясь с шерстью и чешуей. Если бы эта часть Единства не просто казалась человеком, а была им, то наниты выглядели бы для нее как вихрь серой пыли. Но она лишь приняла удобную форму, не изменив сути, и потому могла рассмотреть каждый нанит в подробностях, даже на квантовом уровне. Впрочем, ничего подобного она не делала, потому что это было бы даже скучнее, чем наблюдать за происходящим человеческими глазами. 

Немного посидев, человекоподобная часть поднялась на ноги и уже собралась исчезнуть, когда услышала звук. Тот был необычным: он шел из этого же места, но из другого времени, и казался поразительно знакомым и в то же время чуждым. Звук был похож на голос, причем, известный Единству, но не входящий в него. Это было гораздо интереснее, чем змея, мышь и наниты — ничего отдельного от Единства во Вселенной не встречалось уже сотни лет.

Немного подумав, человекоподобная часть смогла определить, почему голос ей знаком— он был ее собственным, только искаженным. Это было даже более странно, чем Единству показалось сначала. Человекоподобная часть щелкнула пальцами, прыгнула в прошлое и оказалась там, где голос звучал громче всего: во времени до Объединения. Сейчас это, конечно, ничего не значило: Единство несколько раз возвращалось в прошлое и ассимилировало жизнь и там, так что теперь даже в те моменты прошлого, в которых первоначально существовали индивидуальности, было только Единство. Но Единство было сентиментально и потому продолжало делить время на эпоху до Объединения и эпоху после. И здесь, в этом моменте эпохи до, кроме Единства никого не должно было быть. Но голос определенно был.

Человекоподобная часть удивилась, и этим привлекла внимание остального Единства — то сосредоточилось в ее теле, слушая голос: так человек, до того занятый другими делами, мог бы сфокусироваться на укусе комара. Теперь Единство наконец-то заметило самое странное: голос был не здесь. Он не принадлежал этой вселенной, доносясь из параллельного измерения сквозь точку, где граница между мирами была особенно тонкой. Единство склонилось над точкой и исследовало ее. Та была совершенно обычным местом расхождения временных линий — здесь возникло два новых мира мультивселенной, каждый из которых пошел по своему пути развития. Обычное дело, такое происходило постоянно. На первый взгляд, в момент бифуркации не случилось никаких грандиозных событий: это было не то время и место, когда объединились первые два гуманоида, образуя протоединство, и не то, где Единство включило в себя последнюю индивидуальную личность во вселенной. Однако, только на первый взгляд. У Единства несколько секунд ушло на то, чтобы вспомнить, что же здесь произошло. И когда Единство наконец-то вспомнило, его захлестнуло очередной волной интереса, потому что здесь, в этой точке бифуркации, разделился кью-континуум.

Такое случалось, хотя и не часто — основным отличием кью от других форм жизни было то, что континуум существовал в огромном количестве параллельных миров одновременно, оставаясь при этом единым. Если вселенная расщеплялась на два временно-пространственных потока, то кью-континуум не делился, оставаясь в единственном экземпляре, и просто наблюдал за двумя мирами, вместо одного. Никакой сложности для кью это не представляло: они воспринимали реальности скорее как вероятности, чем как незыблемый физический мир. Но иногда, если континуум решал, что подопечных ему вариантов развития событий становится слишком много, что следить за всеми утомительно, он создавал точку временно-пространственной бифуркации и клонировал сам себя. После этого два континуума делили временно-пространственные ветки поровну и больше не лезли в дела друг друга.

И то, на что сейчас смотрело псевдочеловеческими глазами Единство, было такой точкой.

— Да-да, — подтвердил мысли Единства голос из точки, — и только здесь кью из континуума «а» имеет шанс поговорить с кью из континуума «б».

— Потому что в этой точке континуумы еще настолько похожи, что кью в обоих действуют почти одинаково, а значит, двойникам из разных миров вполне может прийти в голову мысль оказаться здесь одновременно, — подумало вслух Единство. Вернее нет, не подумало, а сказало. Оно так долго было единственным существом во вселенной, что стало забывать тонкие различия межу внутренним диалогом и внешним. — Но я не из этой точки, я из будущего, а значит, уже достаточно изменилось, чтобы мои поступки отличались от действий кью, который изначально существовал в этом времени и пространстве. К тому же, я не он, хотя сейчас и использую то же физическое тело. Я и Кью тоже, но я гораздо больше. Я — вся жизнь во вселенной.

— Поэтому мне и пришлось кричать, — объяснил голос недовольно. — Я ору здесь уже минут пять, а может и больше! А ты услышало меня только сейчас! Хотя мне казалось, что раз во вселенной ты одно, то чужой голос уж точно должно заметить!

— Но зачем тебе я? — удивилось Единство. — Ты хочешь объединения?

При мысли о том, что где-то существует мир, полных отдельных существ, желающих слияния, Единство заполнило странное предвкушение. Но нет, оно раньше уже думало об объединении с другими вселенными и оставило эту мысль. Парадоксальным образом осознание того, что где-то там, за закрытыми дверями, живут индивидуумы, делало жизнь Единства в его собственной вселенной менее скучной и одинокой. Единство даже не стало поглощать те миры, за которыми раньше следил континуум, теперь ставший его частью. Иногда оно думало, что неплохо бы туда заглянуть, но так этого до сих пор и не сделало.

— Упаси Единство! — воскликнул голос. — Мне хватит объединений на всю оставшуюся жизнь! Нет, я хочу быть только собой и никем другим! Но я хочу перейти к тебе. Давай, помоги мне!

— Зачем мне это делать? — удивилось Единство.

— Затем, что идея перейти в мир, принадлежащий другому континууму, пришла мне в голову тогда, когда я был частью борга, а значит, коллектив теперь тоже знает, и наверняка планирует прорваться через одну из точек бифуркации.

На этот раз вместе с голосом пришла картинка. Единство изучило ее, чувствуя, как интерес постепенно сменяется брезгливостью и страхом. В мире, из которого шел голос, тоже была единая жизнь, но неправильная, недоразвитая, слишком агрессивная. Единство смутно помнило то время, когда и само было таким — очень, очень давно, оно силой ассимилировало заинтересовавшие его формы жизни. Тогда Единство было поглощено техническим прогрессом, а не совершенствованием разума. Тогда Единство тоже называли боргом. 

И если в своем мире Единство, под влиянием миллионов поглощенных сознаний, смогло развиться в мирную форму жизни, настолько привлекательную, что оставшиеся свободными существа присоединились к ней добровольно, то во вселенной, из которой шел голос, единство все еще поглощало индивидуальности, совершенно не желающие объединения.

— Как тебе удалось вырваться? — спросило Единство у голоса. — Я чувствую, что ты сейчас отделен от борга барьером и говоришь со мной как индивидуальная личность. Как ты это сделал?

— О, это интересный вопрос! — оживился голос. — Может ли кью сделать камень, который не сможет поднять? Может ли дрон создать барьер, который не сможет преодолеть коллектив? Конечно, я не обычный дрон — у меня даже нет физической формы, в классическом смысле. Но парадокс применим и ко мне. И в данный момент я как раз выясняю, как он работает на практике. Пока барьер держится, но я бы советовал поторопиться. Парадоксы чреваты новыми парадоксами аномалиями. Так что давай, вытаскивай меня!

— Но как тебе могла прийти в голову мысль оставить коллектив, если ты был с ним одним целым? — спросило Единство.

— Моя яркая индивидуальность помогла, — заявил голос. — Я плохо интегрируюсь, потому что у меня слишком большое эго. Мне всю жизнь пеняли на это в континууме. Можно сказать, что я стал подсознательным желанием борга, отличным от того, чего хочет весь коллектив. Но это мы можем обсудить и потом, после того, как ты меня вытащишь! Поспеши же, у нас нет времени!

— Зачем? — спросило Единство, все еще не убежденное, что хочет помочь. — Это невозможно. Кью так не делают. Наши миры разделились, здесь чужая территория, ты не можешь войти, это запрещено.

— Затем, что, как я объяснил, мысль о точке бифуркации, которая может стать переходом между мирами, пришла мне в голову, когда я был частью борга, — повторил голос раздраженно. — Я — та часть подсознания, которая достаточно плохо интегрирована, чтобы сделать попытку вырваться. Но, к несчастью, не настолько плохо, чтобы борг оставил мою мысль без внимания и не попытался использовать ее в своих целях. Так что вытаскивай меня в свой мир, и побыстрее! Кого ты хочешь видеть больше, меня или коллектив?

— Но почему я? — спросило Единство, уже почти сдавшись.

— Не знаю. Я кричал в нескольких точках разрыва, откликнулось только ты. Может быть, потому что тебе было достаточно скучно, чтобы обратить внимание на мой голос?

— Да, это возможно, — согласилось Единство и, наконец, протянуло руку. — Ну что ж, заходи.

Вспыхнул ослепительный свет, и в руку Единства вцепилась другая, растущая из пустоты. Следом за рукой появился ее обладатель. 

— Сделай что-нибудь, чтобы закрыть путь, — сказал Кью, едва материализовавшись.

Единство кивнуло и немного подправило историю таким образом, чтобы при создании точки бифуркации кью-континуум сделал ее непроходимой. Затем подумало, и сделало ее еще и невидимой — конечно, вряд ли борг был сильнее Единства –даже если коллектив присоединил к себе всех существ в своей вселенной, у него теперь было на одного Кью меньше, а это давало Единству преимущество. Но рисковать оно не хотело.

Затем Единство с интересом изучило Кью. Он выглядел совсем как его двойник из этой вселенной, чье тело сейчас использовало Единство — если не считать черной одежды и механических имплантов. Впрочем, импланты надолго не задержались — едва материализовавшись, Кью по-собачьи отряхнулся, и механические части и наниты посыпались с него во все стороны. Ни один из имплантов так и не упал на поверхность планеты — отлетев достаточно далеко от Кью, они таяли в воздухе. Единство ждало, что Кью изменит и одежду, но он только исправил цвет своей кожи на менее бледный, вернул волосы, а борговский костюм оставил, как есть.

— Я чувствую себя намного лучше! — наконец, воскликнул Кью. — Только давай отойдем отсюда. Я не уверен, держится ли до сих пор барьер, и не хочу все испортить, случайно проверив и придав его состоянию определенность. Искушение заглянуть сквозь точку слишком велико! — с этими словами он щелкнул пальцами и растаял в воздухе.

— Хорошо, — согласилось Единство, и проследило за тем, куда переместился Кью. Тот выбрал пустынную планету на краю Млечного пути.

— И что ты теперь планируешь делать здесь, в моем мире? — спросило Единство, отправив сознание следом за Кью и поместив его в единственное существо на планете, через которое можно было говорить. 

— Не знаю, над этим я не думал. Как ты понимаешь, размышлять о таких вещах, когда ты часть коллектива, очень опасно. И ты не могло бы… ну, вернуть ту часть себя, через которую говорило раньше? Беседовать с ящерицей неудобно. И слова она произносит так, будто у нее каша во рту.

— Хорошо, — сказало Единство, и переместило человекоподобную часть на планету, посадив рядом с Кью и ящерицей.

— Это ведь я? — спросил Кью, кивнув в сторону Единства. — То есть, мой двойник из вашего мира? Я сам присоединился к тебе? Поверить не могу!

— Все кью присоединились. Это было коллективное решение. Ты протестовал, но сделать ничего не мог. Но в конце концов тебе понравилось. Быть мной не так уж плохо, только немного скучно. Сам понимаешь, когда кроме тебя в мире никого нет…

— Хм, а насколько скучно? — заинтересовался Кью. — А то, кажется, у меня есть идея, как тебя развлечь. Если согласишься, мало не покажется!


	3. Chapter 3

— Интересно, — сказал Дейта, склонившись над останками дрона и проводя в воздухе трикодером. — Тела мумифицировались. Согласно показаниям, ничего необычного в дронах нет — это ассимилированные земляне. За это время тела должны были разложиться — на планете атмосфера, сходная с земной, и микроорганизмы, способные усваивать то же, что и их земные аналоги. Условия для мумификации неподходящие. Мне не известно, сохраняется ли микрофлора, присущая людям, после ассимиляции боргом — с одной стороны, питание дронов осуществляется внутривенно, с другой, мы видели дронов, оторванных от коллектива, и те не испытывали трудностей с употреблением пищи. Но тела в любом случае должны были подвергнуться воздействию местных микроорганизмов, а этого не произошло.

Жан-Люк Пикард кивнул и тут же сжал пальцами переносицу, чувствуя, что вот-вот начнется приступ мигрени. Они с Дейтой находились на планете класса «М», то есть пригодной для жизни, но разумная жизнь этим шансом не воспользовалась — людей или иных гуманоидов здесь не было. Наверное, мало кому хотелось существовать посреди бесконечной саваны, омываемой со всех сторон соленым океаном. Из неразумной жизни чаще всего встречались мелкие ящерицы кричащих цветов. Они сновали туда-сюда по высокой траве, время от времени останавливаясь, чтобы с любопытством рассмотреть людей или попробовать на вкус их ботинки.

На тела дронов и останки корабля ящерицы внимания не обращали. Они стремительно носились по искореженным осколкам, признавая их обыденной частью пейзажа. Видимо, за сто двадцать шесть лет и пять месяцев успели привыкнуть.

Накатила головная боль. Мигрень мучила Жан-Люка уже неделю, и лекарства, которые давала ему Беверли, не помогали. С инъекциями или без, все повторялось по одной и той же схеме: вначале начинала биться жилка в виске, потом возникала пульсирующая боль и расползалась по левой половине головы, захватывая глаз, челюсть, лоб, затылок, затем, так же внезапно и беспричинно, мигрень проходила. Каждый раз с мигренью накатывали воспоминания о том, чего не было — будто обрывки снов, смутные и запутанные. Борги на Бетазед, два Дейты, говорящие друг с другом, Кью в черном и с механическим имплантом вместо правой руки. Поначалу Жан-Люк думал, что это всплывают воспоминания о забытых снах, настолько расплывчатыми и сумбурными были видения. Но с каждым разом картина становилась все четче и яснее, хотя и не теряла сюрреалистичности. 

Перед глазами Жан-Люка начали мелькать образы, накладываясь на реальность, будто изображения на прозрачной пленке: борги атакуют Землю, один кью поглощает другого, Дейта щелкает пальцами и исчезает во вспышке голубого света. Затем боль резко прекратилась и Жан-Люк вернулся к ящерицам и обломкам куба посреди монотонного пейзажа. Но кое-что осталось — сегодня с ложными воспоминаниями пришел очень далекий, едва сознаваемый зов борга. Голос звучал на грани слышимости, так что Жан-Люк даже не был уверен, реален ли тот. Нужно будет снова навестить Беверли и провести внеплановое совещание с командой, решил он.

— Капитан? — переспросил Дейта с едва слышной озабоченностью в голосе. 

— Я в порядке, просто головная боль. Уже все прошло. Как борги попали на планету? 

— Вероятно, куб взорвался в космосе, осколки разлетелись по сектору, и часть упала сюда. Обратите внимание — они не повреждены огнем, хотя при прохождении атмосферы должны были бы загореться. 

— Полагаю, материал корабля тоже совершенно обычный?

— Да. Или же чувствительности трикодера недостаточно, чтобы обнаружить разницу. Единственное, что отличает этих боргов от тех, что нам доводилось видеть раньше, это использование ими нескольких необычных технологических решений. Видите эти вживленные приборы визуального наблюдения? Раньше борги не использовали такую конструкцию. Я пока ничего не могу сказать про наниты и нанозонды, возможно, они тоже отличаются от известных нам. 

— Хорошо, возьмите образцы для исследований, Дейта. 

Дейта повернулся, чтобы уйти, и тут все изменилось. Планета мигнула, будто была не настоящей, а голографической, а когда вернулась на место, корабля борга больше не было.

Жан-Люк удивленно огляделся. Изменения затронули исключительно борга — обломки куба и тела дронов исчезли, оставив пустыню и ящериц на прежнем месте. Десантная группа тоже осталась там, где была: двое энсинов возбужденно обсуждали перемены, а Дейта с интересом оглядывался.

Жан-Люк щелкнул по значку коммуникатора:  
\- «Энтерпрайз», у вас все в порядке? Просканируйте пространство и доложите, не появилось ли чего-нибудь нового.

\- Все в порядке, капитан, - ответил голос Райкера. — Никаких изменений приборы не показывают.

\- Проводите сканирование каждые десять минут, пока мы не вернемся на борт, - приказал Жан-Люк. — Конец связи.

Он повернулся к Дейте, чтобы поинтересоваться его мнением о происходящем, но вместо этого уставился на огромный полуразрушенный куб за спиной андроида — там, где до этого была лишь желтая сухая трава. Это тоже был корабль борга, пострадавший от прямого попадания нескольких зарядов, но совершенно точно не тот, который они исследовали парой минут раньше. Первый куб тоже вернулся и расположился примерно на том же месте, где и был — но только примерно. Мелкие детали не совпадали.

\- Я вижу, что борг снова здесь, - констатировал очевидное Жан-Люк. — Дейта, вы тоже это видите?

\- Да, капитан, но теперь куба два. Разрешите взять образцы, пока они не исчезли?

\- Действуйте, - кивнул Жан-Люк, оглядывая унылый пейзаж, чтобы проверить, не возникло ли еще чего-нибудь нового. 

— Отличная мысль, Жан-Люк! — поддержал его знакомый насмешливый голос, который совершенно точно не принадлежал андроиду. — Никогда не знаешь, где может пригодиться борг. Я слышал, ференги дают за них неплохую цену в латине!  
Жан-Люк обернулся и посмотрел туда, где только что находился андроид. Дейты там больше не было, а его место заняла знакомая высокая фигура в капитанской форме.

— Кью, –Жан-Люк огляделся в поисках андроида. Тот теперь стоял среди обломков корабля и осматривался с немного недоуменным видом. Потом Дейта пожал плечами и склонился над одним из дронов, чтобы взять образец. 

— Рад встрече, mon capitaine! — протянул Кью, и сделал шаг в сторону Жан-Люка, чтобы беззастенчиво вторгнуться в его личное пространство. Несколько лет назад такое назойливое внимание разозлило бы Жан-Люка или заставило чувствовать себя неуютно. Но, видимо, привыкнуть можно ко всему — даже к тому, что пару раз в год тебя навещает всемогущее существо, обожающее стоять к тебе вплотную и дышать в ухо. Во время последних визитов Кью Жан-Люк заметил за собой, что начал воспринимать нарушение границ как нечто само собой разумеющееся и даже… приятное. Интересно, что бы сказала на это Деанна Трой. 

— Что ты здесь делаешь, Кью? — спросил Жан-Люк почти приветливо. 

— Просто пролетал мимо и решил посмотреть, чем занимается мой любимый капитан и его ручной андроид. А у вас тут просто праздник, я посмотрю! Столько бесхозных дронов! Что будете с ними делать? Развешаете головы по стенам в качестве трофеев?

Жан-Люк скептически посмотрел на Кью. 

— Ты прекрасно знаешь, что мы будем делать. Изучать и исследовать.

— Хм, серьезно? — Кью постучал пальцем по губам. — А это мысль! — Он щелкнул пальцами и Жан-Люк чуть не потерял равновесие, обнаружив, что теперь стоит у самого крупного из обломков куба. — Я бы тоже с удовольствием изучил и исследовал этих дронов. Они странные, да? Подумать только, пролежали здесь столько времени, а все еще почти как новенькие. Хорошие средства по уходу за кожей? Да и вообще, откуда взяться боргу в альфа-квадранте, да еще более ста лет назад? 

Жан-Люк повернулся к Кью и посмотрел ему в глаза. Несмотря на то, что Кью говорил в своей обычной насмешливой манере, взгляд у него был напряженный и задумчивый одновременно. И гораздо более серьезный, чем можно было бы ожидать. Таким серьезным Жан-Люк видел Кью только во время второго суда над человечеством. 

— Что ты хочешь этим сказать, Кью? — спросил Жан-Люк, начиная бояться, что ситуация даже серьезнее, чем казалось на первый взгляд. 

— Ничего, ничего. Просто размышляю вслух. Борга здесь до сих пор не было. И вдруг появляются эти обломки, да еще сразу столетней давности! Интересно, да? А потом пропадают, и снова возникают почти на том же месте. Захватывающая картина!

— Ты хочешь сказать, что прошлое изменилось? — спросил Жан-Люк.  
Кью взял его под локоть и склонился к самому уху. Вид у Кью стал почти заботливый:  
— Пикард, я думаю, ты уже достаточно взрослый, чтобы услышать правду. Прошлое нельзя изменить. Можно создать точку временно-пространственной бифуркации, из которой разойдутся две ветки реальности. Вы называете их параллельными мирами, хотя, признаться, я не понимаю почему — они уж точно не параллельны, а расходятся все дальше и дальше по мере того, как накапливаются различия. Конечно, глупо ждать логики от таких примитивных существ, как люди! Так вот, Жан-Люк, перемещаясь в прошлое, ты не меняешь мир, а просто создаешь такую точку, и затем движешься из нее в немного другом направлении. Почему вас так волнует создание этих точек — ума не приложу! На мой взгляд, чем больше, тем интереснее! Но нет, люди убеждены, что будущее должно быть одно — причем, самое скучное из всех возможных! Конечно, можно сказать, что меняется прошлое мультивселенной — в ней вдруг оказывается на одну вселенную больше — но вот прошлое примитивных существ, живущих исключительно в одной ветке реальности и не выходящих за ее пределы, остается без изменений, — Кью отпустил локоть Жан-Люка, зашел ему за спину и обнял его за плечи. — Ну как, не расстроился? Плакать не будешь? Если нет, открою тебе еще одну тайну — Санта-Клауса не существует!

— Кью, неужели ты думаешь, что люди не знают о параллельных мирах? — спросил Жан-Люк, покачав головой.

— Если знают, то ведут себя нелогично. Что плохого в создании альтернативных реальностей? Подумай только, своими действиями вы создаете новую жизнь — не очень оригинальную, скорее, подправленную копию старой, но все равно!

— Думаю, тебе должно быть очевидно, почему важно не вмешиваться в прошлое. Мы не в состоянии угадать, какое будущее увидим мы лично, если изменим историю. Последствия могут быть катастрофическими. Мы своими действиями создаем ветку реальности, события в которой не контролируем.

— Будто бы вы контролируете их в той реальности, в которой жили до создания точки бифуркации! Хотя, вероятно, какой-то смысл в этом есть, — задумчиво протянул Кью и наконец-то отпустил плечи Жан-Люка. — Если вы настолько глупы, что не можете просчитать последствия своих действий, лучше вам и правда сидеть в углу и ничего не трогать, чтобы не сломать ненароком.

— Но ты так и не ответил на вопрос, Кью, — повторил Жан-Люк. — Значит ли появление здесь борга, что возникла новая альтернативная вселенная?

— Дай-ка подумать. Да, и правда возникла! И если бы ты хоть что-то понял из моих объяснений, то не задал бы такой дурацкий вопрос — вселенные возникают всегда, когда прошлое меняется, без исключений. Но знаешь, что самое интересное, Жан-Люк? Я ничего не знаю ни о новой ветке реальности, ни об этих обломках куба, ни о дронах! Согласись, для всемогущего и всезнающего существа эти странно!

— Но ты можешь узнать? При желании?

В том, то Кью чего-то не знал, не было ничего необычного. За те годы, что они были знакомы, Жан-Люк успел достаточно хорошо изучить характер Кью — во всяком случае, ту его часть, что была доступна для человеческого понимания. Двумя самыми яркими чертами Кью были его любовь к играм и отвращение к скуке. Но интересно ли играть, если заранее знаешь исход, выигрышную тактику и стратегию и просчитываешь действия противников наперед? Очевидно, что нет. Жан-Люк подозревал, что Кью специально не заглядывает в будущее, не читает мысли тех, с кем имеет дело, и не жульничает (по большей части), чтобы не потерять интереса к происходящему. 

Кью бросил на Жан-Люка косой взгляд и опустился на корточки, чтобы потрогать искореженную поверхность куба.

— Самое странное, что не могу. Я вижу все варианты прошлого, кроме того, где на эту планету падают обломки корабля борга.

— Как такое может быть? — спросил Жан-Люк тихо, опускаясь рядом с Кью. Тот повернулся к нему и серьезно на него посмотрел:  
— А вот это нам всем и нужно выяснить, верно? У меня есть несколько идей, но не буду пока их озвучивать.

Кью ухмыльнулся, а затем исчез во вспышке света, оставив Жан-Люка наедине с обломками куба.


	4. Chapter 4

— Начну с того, что молекулярная структура тканей вроде бы правильная. — Беверли Крашер задумчиво постучала пальцем по губе. — Вроде бы! Однако, если я раскладываю ее на базовые составляющие, компьютер начинает сомневаться. Молекулу кислорода или водорода он должен определять без сомнений, но вместо этого выдает небольшую погрешность, как будто бы это не совсем правильная молекула. — Беверли подтолкнула в сторону Жан-Люка планшет, чтобы тот посмотрел на результаты. — Если использовать эти неправильные атомы кислорода для того, чтобы провести реакцию окисления с простыми веществами, которые были взяты не с куба борга, то реакция происходит не всегда, а примерно в трети случаев. Если брать вещества с куба борга, то таких проблем нет, атомы вступают в реакцию как обычно. Теперь о разложении тел. Трупный аутолиз прошел, просто его результаты мало заметны из-за характерного внешнего вида дронов. А вот с гниением все странно. Микробы не в состоянии разложить ткани до простых элементов — я говорю про микробов, попавших на тела борга извне. Собственных у них почти нет — пищеварительная система боргов удалена, а питание вводится внутривенно. Это противоречит тому, что мы видели раньше — эти дроны, отделившись от коллектива, не смогли бы существовать, как отдельные существа, а ведь мы встречали самостоятельных дронов, и те могли употреблять пищу. И, учитывая странные проблемы с реакциями молекул, возможно, эти неправильные дроны дышать бы тоже не смогли, хотя легкие у них функциональны. Или, по крайней мере, они испытывали бы большие трудности трудности. 

— Интересно, — сказал Дейта задумчиво. — То есть, молекулярная структура тканей обычная, но вот молекулы отличаются? 

— У вас есть предположения, с чем это может быть связано, Дейта? — спросил Жан-Люк.

— Да, есть. Возможно, куб попал в наш мир из альтернативной вселенной. Ученым Федерации никогда не выпадало случая изучить образцы тканей и материалов из параллельного мира, так что это чисто теоретическая догадка, которая не подкреплена исследованиями. Однако, я читал довольно интересную работу доктора Фрэнка Линва, в которой тот высказал предположение, что на квантовом уровне материя в альтернативных вселенных должна отличаться, иначе миры просто не смогут существовать раздельно и схлопнутся в один. Конечно, там речь шла о квантовой структуре, но, возможно, различия на квантовом уровне приводят к тому, что и на молекулярном уровне материя незначительно различается. Доктор Линва привел очень занимательные доказательства…

— Спасибо, Дейта, — прервал его Жан-Люк, — этого достаточно. Эта теория согласуется с тем, что сказал Кью — он признал, что ничего не знает о дронах и их корабле. Вряд ли такое было бы возможно, если бы они были из нашего мира.

— Слова Кью очень интересны, — произнес Дейта. — Из того, что нам известно о кью, можно заключить, что они легко могут путешествовать во времени, а значит, и создавать альтернативные ветки реальности. Однако, создав точку пространственно-временной бифуркации, способен ли кью вернуться в первоначальный, неизмененный мир, где остался его двойник? Это должно было бы создать парадокс, потому что тогда в первом мире оказалось бы два кью, а во втором — ни одного. Вероятнее, кью может создать еще одну точку и третий мир, в точности похожий на первый…

Жан-Люк почувствовал, что у него снова начинает болеть голова, и сжал пальцами переносицу:  
— Дейта, — попросил он. — Вы не могли бы перейти к сути?

— Я хочу сказать, что слова Кью наводят на мысль, что борг попал в наш мир не через обычную точку расхождения миров, а иным способом. Борг не является частью того прошлого, которое известно Кью, а значит, должен был появиться в нашем мире иным способом. Конечно, это только предположение. Нам практически ничего не известно о кью-континууме и о том, как он взаимодействует с нашей вселенной и со временем.

— Есть предположения, каким образом борг попал к нам?

— Нет.

Жан-Люк вздохнул.

— Хорошо, проведите анализ тканей на субатомном и квантовом уровне. Что нам еще известно?

— Технологии немного отличаются от тех, что использовали дроны, которых мы встречали раньше, — вступил в разговор ла Фордж. — Но это еще не доказывает, что борг из параллельной реальности. Коллектив с таким же успехом мог ассимилировать новые неизвестные нам технологии в дельта-квадранте. Конечно, это можно рассматривать как косвенное подтверждение теории Дейты. Да, хочу добавить, что сами технологии очень интересны. Нейронные трансмиттеры необычны, мы раньше таких не встречали. Я хотел бы продолжить их изучение, они могут оказаться полезными.

— Хорошо, тогда перейдем к следующей проблеме. Почему разбившийся куб исчез, а затем снова вернулся?

— Никаких изменений в окружающей среде не произошло, - доложил Дейта. — Однако, должен заметить, что на планете я был с обычным трикодером, так что смог проверить только стандартные параметры. После возвращения на корабль я запустил полную проверку, и она тоже ничего не дала. Но это может быть связано с тем, что к этому моменту изменения исчезли. Самым вероятным объяснением является временно-пространственная аномалия, но подтверждений нет — приборы не фиксируют характерного для аномалии излучения. 

— Спасибо, Дейта, — кивнул Жан-Люк и сделал паузу, собираясь с мыслями. Затем он продолжил, сухо и отрывисто, пытаясь замаскировать смущение, которое всегда испытывал, говоря о личном: — Я должен сообщить кое-что, что может быть связано с происходящим. Я начал видеть сны о борге на территории альфа-квадранта. Сны наяву или смутные воспоминания — они приходят после приступа мигрени. С каждым разом они становятся все четче и реальнее. И последний раз вместе с ними я услышал голос борга. 

Беверли озабоченно посмотрела на него:  
— То есть, с прошлого раза стало хуже?

— Да, — признал Жан-Люк. — Эти сны или воспоминания все яснее и отчетливее. Чем дальше, больше я убеждаюсь, что все они связаны между собой и… возможно, с происходящим. Никто из вас не испытывал ничего подобного? 

Жан-Люк оглядел собравшихся. Никто не спешил признаваться, что тоже видит такие сны.

— Могу я предположить? — спросил Дейта и, дождавшись кивка Жан-Люка, продолжил. — Думаю, что дело может быть в вашей связи с боргом, капитан. Поэтому вы единственный, на кого повлияло их появление здесь. 

— Это не могут быть воспоминания о другом времени, как в тот раз, когда вам пришлось решать загадку с аномалией? — спросила Деанна Трой.

— Нет, в этот раз ощущения другие. Я не путешествую между разными временами, я будто вспоминаю то, чего не было. 

— Воспоминания не могут быть связаны с Кью? Возможно, это снова подсказка? — спросил Уилл Райкер.

— Да, это возможно, — Жан-Люк задумчиво кивнул. — Мне кажется, что Кью имеет к происходящему прямое отношение. Хотя я не думаю, что в этот раз он стал инициатором событий. Скорее, мне показалось, что он, так же, как и мы, пытается понять, что происходит.

— Звучит не очень обнадеживающе, — добавил Дейта. — Если даже всезнающее существо не знает, что случилось…

— Согласен. Ну что ж, придется приложить все усилия, чтобы разобраться в том, в чем не смогло разобраться всезнающее существо. На этом все, все свободны. Если у кого-то из вас появятся сны или ложные воспоминания, сразу же дайте знать Беверли и мне. И, Беверли, я зайду в медотсек во время обеда.

Сам Жан-Люк остался сидеть в кресле после того, как остальные разошлись. Когда за последним членом экипажа закрылась дверь, он вздохнул и едва слышно произнес:  
— Кью? 

Раньше он ни разу не пробовал самостоятельно связаться с Кью — обычно проблемой было избавиться от Кью после того, как тот появился без приглашения, так что позвать его самому просто никогда не приходило Жан-Люку в голову. На ответ он почти не надеялся, однако вдруг обнаружил, что смотрит прямо на Кью, который развалялся в кресле напротив, откинувшись назад и закинув ноги на стол.

— Мой капитан, ты звал? Какая неожиданность! Всегда к твоим услугам! — произнес Кью и улыбнулся. Вид у него был довольный.

— У меня есть вопрос, — сказал Жан-Люк тихо. — О том, что могут кью и чего не могут.

— О, кью могут все! Если ты не знал, всемогущество подразумевает именно это. Другое дело, чего кью не делают.

— Но ты сказал, что ничего не знаешь о боргах. 

— Тут ты меня подловил, — пожал плечами Кью. 

— Как такое возможно? Мне не хватает информации о континууме, чтобы понять.

Кью задумчиво хмыкнул, а затем поднял бровь и уставился на Жан-Люка.

— Обычно мы не говорим о кью-континууме с низшими формами жизни. Но, думаю, не будет большого вреда, если в этот раз я отвечу. Есть один вариант, как такое могло произойти. Кью, в отличие от людей и других примитивных видов, могут видеть все альтернативные вселенные, какие только существуют. В точке бифуркации мир разделяется на два, а вот кью-континуум остается в единственном экземпляре и продолжает следить за обоими мирами. 

Жан-Люк кивнул. Вот, значит, где Дейта ошибся в своих рассуждениях. Кью, в отличие от людей, не повторяли действий реальности. Вероятно, они зависели от нее гораздо меньше, чем люди. Возможно, они вообще не являлись частью вселенной.

\- Но иногда параллельных миров становится слишком много — ты представляешь себе, в скольких точках разветвилась мультивселенная с момента возникновения… всего? А я представляю! Поверь мне, чтобы записать точное число расхождений, не хватит мощности всех ваших компьютеров, вместе взятых. Иногда вариантов становится так много, что это начинает утомлять — знаешь, если тебе нужно испытать человечество миллион раз, это еще куда не шло, но если это миллиард в миллиардной степени! 

— Ты хочешь сказать, что провел суд над человечеством в миллиарде вселенных? — не удержался от сарказма Жан-Люк. — Сочувствую. Должно быть, было утомительно!

— Ха-ха, смешно! –Кью огрызнулся, но только для порядка — реальной злости в его голосе не чувствовалось. — На самом деле я слегка преувеличил. Конечно, я не стал судить человечество во всех существующих мирах. Одного экзамена в одном мире вполне достаточно, если вселенные более-менее похожи и если Жан-Люки отличаются только количеством волос на голове. Я не воспринимаю миры так же как ты — для меня они скорее… вероятности. Так что мне всего-то нужно провести испытание для каждой из наиболее вероятных альтернатив. Если не смотреть на детали, а интересоваться только тем, будет ответ «да» или «нет», то все просто. Конечно, в тех измерениях, где человечество пошло по совершенно иному пути, приходится поднапрячься и провести дополнительный экзамен, — Кью пожал плечами. — Но это не имеет отношения к сути нашего разговора. Я сказал об этом только для того, чтобы объяснить: иногда кью принимают решение разделиться на два самостоятельных континуума и распределить между собой обязанности. Десять миров континууму «а», десять миров континууму «б» и все такое. Из-за этого получается, что есть реальности, в которые мы не заглядываем — ведь было бы невежливо соваться в дела другого континуума. Такие миры закрыты от нас, мы не можем пройти в них без помощи местных кью. Единственный способ узнать, что там происходит — вежливо спросить. Если бы борг был из такого мира, то, весьма вероятно, я о нем ничего бы не знал — база знаний, принадлежащая другому континууму, от меня закрыта. Но вломиться в чужую дверь со своим боргом — какой моветон! Ни один кью такого не сделал бы, верно? — Кью посмотрел на Жан-Люка с возмущением, будто сама мысль об этом приводила его в негодование. 

— Но тогда, получается, что при желании ты можешь спросить кью из других континуумов, не из их ли мира пришел борг?

— Могу. Но я не могу гарантировать, что они ответят. Некоторые миры разошлись с нашим так давно, что кью-континуум там стал чем-то совершенно иным. К тому же, общение возможно только если два кью одновременно окажутся у нужной точки бифуркации — только там связь будет без помех. А это было бы удивительным совпадением, не так ли?

Жан-Люк задумчиво нахмурился. Значило ли это, что его сны — вовсе не сны, а воспоминания об измененном прошлом? И почему тогда они возникли у него одного? Было ли это связано с его ролью голоса борга? Кью сказал, что не знает, откуда взялись те два куба, но видит ли он те ветки реальности, которые возникают перед глазами Жан-Люка во время каждого приступа головной боли? Жан-Люк открыл рот, чтобы задать еще один вопрос, но Кью уже исчез. Жан-Люк вздохнул, поднялся и направился на мостик. 

В турболифте его настиг вызов коммуникатора.

— Капитан, вызывает адмирал Нечаева.

— Хорошо, я приму вызов в своей каюте.

Нечаева выглядела даже более мрачной и собранной, чем обычно. Увидев Жан-Люка, она поджала губы и кивнула.

— Капитан Пикард, за последнюю неделю на территории Федерации засекли четыре борговских куба. Один из них удалось уничтожить, остальные не вступают в конфликт и движутся в сторону сектора Каландра. Два из них на время исчезли, не оставив следа, но затем возникли почти на том же месте и продолжили двигаться по прежнему маршруту. Мы также получили отчет с «Дип Спейс 9» о подозрительной активности на кардассианской территории. Возможно, несколько борговских кораблей также движутся со стороны Кардассии, хотя эти данные нам подтвердить не удалось. Мы направляем все свободные корабли Федерации в сторону Каландры. Вам надлежит оставить все текущие задания и тоже двигаться к координатам, которые я вам отправила. О любых находках, даже косвенно связанных с боргом, докладывать незамедлительно.

— Мы уже обнаружили кое-что, имеющее отношение к боргу. Обломки куба стодвадцатилетней давности. — начал Жан-Люк.

Нечаева внимательно выслушала его и покачала головой:  
— Обломки кубов находили уже в нескольких точках сектора Каландра. Ваша находка — единственная за его границами. Только вот возраст найденных кораблей не совпадает и варьируется от десяти лет до нескольких тысяч. Иногда найденные корабли исчезают, а иногда возраст и количество обломков меняется. Вулканское командование направляет в систему научно-исследовательское судно с новейшим оборудованием на борту. Ваша информация о том, что борг может быть из другого измерения очень интересна, я думаю, вулканцы захотят получить образцы.


End file.
